Time Is Love
by Shiroi Hoshi
Summary: She's doing all she can to forget. He knows she doesn't think of him any more than a shopkeeper she sells her things to, but he just can't understand. "You've sold everything, so why is your past love still bound to your wrist?" NaruSaku Oneshot.


**Hi guys. Another oneshot. This time it's different. The plot is from this advertisement I happened to see. I think it's an advertisement by Solvil Et Titus, the company selling watches? Yup. The plot is pretty good, if you ask me. So I adopted it for my oneshot. :D Hope you guys like it! And review, okay! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Emerald green eyes glanced up at the sign above the small shop, and trailed back down to the guy carrying items into the door. She let out a nervous breath and walked up to the shopkeeper.<p>

'Can I help you with anything?' his voice was deep, and easygoing.

'Do you buy everything?'

The man with cerulean orbs and tousled blonde hair studied her. 'It depends. You can bring your things here, and I'll quote a price. Then you can decide if you still want to sell it.'

Green eyes turned, walking away with the breeze caressing her rose pink hair.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked up when the bell over the door tinkled. He saw the girl from the night before with a cardboard box, which she placed on the table. He picked up the biggest article and glanced at her. 'You like vinyl records?'<p>

She caught his eye for a moment and looked down at the counter. Deciding not to try asking again, his attention shifted to the book on the top of the stack. He lifted the comic from the box and flipped through it, feeling the slightest bit of excitement. 'Hey, I read this comic too.' he looked up and smiled at her. 'Do you have the whole set?'

'Yeah. It's at home,' she bit her lip. 'I'll bring it next time.'

'Do you live far away?'

'I live nearby.'

She let her gaze linger on the box of belongings. With that, the strange girl with pink hair turned and walked out of the shop.

Naruto frowned after her, confused.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura laughed and tossed her pink hair back, her arms wound tight around the waist of the boy in front of her. 'Good job, Sasuke. You won again.'<em>

'_It's because you were there,' Sasuke murmured. _

'_It has nothing to do with me being there or not, idiot,' Sakura buried her face in Sasuke's back, feeling herself turn red in embarrassment. 'Basketball has always been your strong point.'_

'_But now that I have you, it's no longer what's most important to me.'_

'_Oh? So what's most important to you now?'_

_Sakura looked up as the bicycle skidded to a stop by the roadside. Sasuke turned around and smiling, he pressed his lips to hers, watching her jade eyes widen in surprise. 'Sakura,' as he pulled back, he ran a hand through his dark blue hair, 'that would be you.'_

_Sakura had never felt happier._

* * *

><p>Naruto looked up when the girl rushed into the shop, her pink hair dripping wet and clothes drenched. He stared at her, speechless.<p>

'Do you accept big items?'

He followed her out of the shop to see the bicycle standing in the rain, with a basketball sitting in its basket. 'You're not riding the bicycle anymore?'

Her eyes were trained on the ground as she tried to uselessly dry herself with a handkerchief. 'There's no one to ride it anymore.'

Naruto nodded towards the basketball. 'Don't you want to keep the ball?'

'I don't play basketball.'

Watching her stand beside him, eyes full of memories and rainwater running down her hair and body, he felt a sense of pity for her.

And then he nicknamed her 'Miss Cellaneous".

_The things she sells are so confusing._

The next time he saw her again, she had lugged a mattress all the way to the front of his shop. 'Whoa,' he said. 'Did you do this all by yourself?'

She merely offered him the ghost of a smile.

_A leather suitcase, racquet, coffee cup, mattress, jacket, pillow, slippers… a Christmas tree…_

She had brought him a miniature Christmas tree. A red star stood on the tip of the plant that sat in a clay pot. 'Do you accept plants?'

Naruto got off the ladder and picked it up. 'If it's dead, just throw it away.'

'It's been three years,' she stepped up to him, her tone anxious.

Naruto sighed. 'You've been coming here for two years.' He turned to look at her and carried the ladder away. 'Just leave it there. I'll get rid of it for you later.'

The pinkette looked down at her plant, before setting it on the table and walking out.

* * *

><p>'<em>Sakura, close your eyes.'<em>

_She laughed and shut them, holding out a palm expectantly. 'Hmm? You're finally deciding to give me a surprise?'_

'_It's your birthday, it can't be helped. Why are you stretching out your hand?' Sasuke raised an eyebrow._

'_To receive my present.' Sakura wiggled her fingers. 'Come on. You got me something, right?'_

'_I did, but…' Sasuke looked at what he was carrying with two hands to Sakura's outstretched palm. 'Well, hold on.' He picked up the present from its tank and brought it closer to Sakura's hand._

'_It tickles!' Sakura opened her eyes to face a large tortoise, one of its limbs grazing over her skin. 'Oh my God! Sasuke!' she brought a finger down on the tortoise's head and stroked it downwards. The reptile turned away, but she didn't mind. 'It's so cute.'_

'_Glad you love it.' Sasuke placed the tortoise back into the tank and handed it to Sakura. 'You better not let him die. Just feed him vegetables, and bring him out for walks sometimes.'_

'_I can't believe you're giving me your pet.' Sakura watched the tortoise amble around the tank and giggled. 'Isn't he important to you?'_

'_He is. That's why I'm giving him to somebody even more important,' Sasuke gave Sakura a light kiss on the forehead. 'Take care of him, all right? I love you.'_

'_Love you too.'_

'_Happy birthday.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto was writing in his recording log when the bell over the shop door tinkled. It was the girl with the pink hair. He hadn't seen her for a little over half a year. He felt something in him stir at the sight of her. 'Hey.' He smiled. 'I haven't seen you in a long time. You sold all your things?'<p>

The side of her lips tilted up and he was stunned. It was the first time he had ever seen her smile. 'He won't be much trouble.' She placed a tank with the largest tortoise he had ever seen on the countertop. He bent down and placed a finger outside the glass. 'Just feed him vegetables. And take him out for walks sometimes.'

Naruto nodded. 'Does he sleep at night?'

She ignored him and hoisted a bag onto the counter next to the tortoise. 'Do you accept papers?'

Naruto looked into the bag and rummaged around, finding nothing but letters and envelopes. He looked at her. 'I'll take the bag, but not the waste papers.'

The look that crossed her eyes immediately as the words left his mouth was almost heartbreaking. She stared at him, and back to the bag of letters. _Waste paper?_ She bit her lip, took one last look at the tortoise and almost ran out of the shop.

Naruto stared after her, stunned.

_A dead plant, tortoise, love letters… just how much more of your things do you plan to sell?_

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into the shop, but she couldn't see the shopkeeper anywhere. She heard sounds coming from behind a green door and peered around the door-frame. Her emerald eyes widened when she saw the room filled with her belongings, from the comics she sold the very first time, to the letters she had recently passed to him.<p>

The shopkeeper stood in the middle of the room, writing something in a book. Retreating back around the door, she let out a deep breath and rapped the green door. Immediately, he scrambled out of the room and shut the door, offering her a sheepish grin.

_It seems like he doesn't want me to see what's in there._

'Well?' he asked. 'What is it this time?'

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the watches she arranged over the counter, her fingers carefully setting the metallic straps on the surface, before gently removing her hand and looking up at him expectantly.<p>

'I'm sorry,' he murmured. 'I don't accept watches.'

She gave him a curious look.

'But,' his eyes gestured to her wrist. 'I'll gladly take the one on your hand.'

'Didn't you just say you don't accept watches?'

_You've sold everything. But why do you still keep your past love bound to your wrist?_

'The one you're wearing… I'll buy it for myself.'

The girl stroked the watch surface lightly, nodded at him, and left the shop, with the watches still on the countertop.

He stared at the spot where she had just been, suddenly realizing that he might never see her again. He didn't even know his name, much less her contact. He didn't know why, but he felt choked at the very aspect.

He got out from behind the counter and rushed to the door, throwing it open. He saw the girl walking down the curb, facing away from the shop. 'Wait!'

She froze on the path and turned back to him, her jade eyes flashing in confusion and surprise.

'If you ever decide to sell that watch,' he gulped, a sudden feeling of nervousness washing over him. 'I'll be here.'

The girl blinked at him, and the look of surprise left her face. She watched him anxiously waiting for her reply and smiled.

The sight of her smile was overwhelming. Naruto could feel his heartbeat accelerate.

_I've waited for three years. I won't mind waiting some more._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I seriously love this advertisement. It's unlike the rest. It's actually quite deep. Haha. Please review, okay! :D Wow it's 2.40am already...**_  
><em>


End file.
